The Great Overwatch Adventure
The Great Overwatch Adventure is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome and Transformersprimefan. Summary After stumbling upon the base of an organization called Overwatch, Thomas, Nighlock and the gang get recruited into the organization. Can they succeed in kicking major villain butt? Plot The film kicks off with Danny Phantom playing Invisible Tag with Gordon Dash and the other foals. However, he is called away when Ember McLain steals a device created by the late Hellfire Club, which was disbanded after the War of Washington County. The foals continue playing when Snowdrop spots something nearby. It appears to be an energy source of some kind, reacting with the device. It then activates, sending them all spiraling into it. Later, the foals wake up in a veterinary medical room. A chinese girl with glasses, a large coat, and a little robot come in. Danny demands who she is, and she introduces herself as Mei-Ling Zhou, a climatologist working for Overwatch. This gets the foals and Danny curious and they ask what Overwatch is. This confuses the climatologist, but before shecan answer, she receives a call from someone named Lucio. Lucio tells her that there is crisis in New York City.When Danny and the foals get there, they find robot dinosaurs terrorizing the city and that a company called Vishkar Corporation is responsible. A mercenary that apparently everyone refers to as "Death" appears and mocks the evil company for exposing their true colors. Just as the robot T-Rex is about to kill a father and his sons, the statue of a man is destroyed while civilians run - and Indominus has appeared for the rescue. She roars to get the robot dinosaurs' attention, though fails to get the robot Velocirators' to turn on their allies. She makes quick work of the robot raptors, robot Ankylosaurus, and robot pterodactyl. She has a hard time with the robot T-Rex, but using her tail in Stegosaurus form, she stabs its leg and camouflages. When the robot T-Rex and other Robot Pterodactyl can't locate it with infra red, Sanjay Korpal thinks the beast has given up. However, Death and Danny tell him it can lower its heat signature, shocking him and Satya Vaswani (who has grown to believe Vishkar is not what it says it is). As it to confirm it, just as a soldier tries to escape to lure the robot dinos to be killed by a nuke in the sea, the Indominus attacks and kills the remaining robot Pterodactyls by slamming it into a building with her tail. Just as the robot T-Rex is about to kill the soldier, Indominus bites its shoulder, and after a brief struggle, fires her fire breath down its throat, beheading the robot. She then rescues the soldier and has Moby Dick get the boat far away. She then uses her heat signature abilities to make sure the robots are destroyed, and then roars in triumph. Sanjay is unconcerned, and admits he isn't afraid of this beast. But then she writes in the ground, "You should be.". She roars in at him, frightening him.He runs away screaming. Danny is impressed Trivia * Scenes * Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan